Harapan di Telaga
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Male Rin and Gumi! aka Rinto and Gumiya "Aku ingin punya kakak yang sehat." Itu adalah permohonannya di telaga yang bercahaya. Aku terpanggil untuk mengabulkan keinginannya. Saat itulah, aku terbangun dan menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda. #TanabataWish untuk winkiesempress


a Vocaloid fanfiction

Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc.

Dibuat untuk event Tanabata dan mewujudkan keinginan seorang chara yang terkait :') memenuhi wish winkiesempress

Happy reading

* * *

Harapan di Telaga

* * *

 _"Aku ingin punya kakak yang sehat." Itu adalah permohonannya di telaga yang bercahaya. Aku terpanggil untuk mengabulkan keinginannya. Saat itulah, aku terbangun dan menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda._

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Jika dokter menulis harapan di kertas dan menggantungnya di pohon pada malam itu, harapan dokter bisa menjadi kenyataan!" ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk bersandar di kasur rumah sakit._

 _Pakaian rumah sakitnya lusuh, belum diganti karena perawat belum juga datang untuk memandikannya. Ah, tapi anak laki-laki itu juga tak bisa diam di atas ranjangnya, aku yakin itu alasan pakaiannya yang lusuh. Ia terlalu aktif bahkan aku sampai sering khawatir jarum infusnya akan tergeser dan menusuk lebih dalam. Siapapun tak ingin hal itu terjadi, karena rasanya linu. Benar-benar linu, bayangkan saja benda yang besarnya seperti sedotan berada di dalam dagingmu. Bahkan aku yang menjadi dokter kadang merasa linu melihat selang infusan yang baru dicabut dari tangan pasien._

 _Anak laki-laki itu menatapku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Ia terlihat sangat antusias. Entah pikiran apa yang ada di dalam anak ini._ Tanabata? _Meskipun aku orang asli sini, aku bahkan tidak mempercayai hal semacam itu. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ... mempercayai legenda seperti itu ... yang benar saja._

 _"Begitukah?" tanyaku sambil membuka stetoskop dari telingaku lalu kugantungkan di leherku. Bisa dikatakan kondisinya sudah sehat, untuk sementara waktu ini. Untuk seorang anak remaja yang baru menjalani operasi, ia cepat pulih. Mungkin semangatnya untuk sembuh dan dukungan yang terus ia dapatkan yang membuatnya cepat pulih. Semoga saja itu bukan sekedar sugesti._ _Jika ia sembuh, akan baik juga untukku. Aku telah menyelesaikan tugasku._

 _"Iya. Apa dokter mau pergi ke festival_ _tanabata_ _yang ada di telaga kota ini?" tanya anak laki-laki itu._ _"Katanya jika kita berdoa di telaga saat malam hari, akan ada peri yang mengabulkan keinginan kita."_

 _Sungguh, dia sangat bersemangat soal festival ini. Bahkan ia terus membicarakannya tanpa henti setiap aku datang untuk memeriksanya. Pembicaraan ini sudah berlangsung selama tiga hari. Aku sendiri bosan mendengar kalimat yang sama. Tapi, aku juga yang salah tidak pernah memberikannya jawaban langsung. Aku harap dengan jawaban diamku ia akan mengerti kalau aku tidak tertarik untuk datang._ _Aku membenci telaga itu._

 _Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku jas putihku sambil menghembuskan nafas. Tawa kecil lepas dari mulutku lalu_ _aku_ _tersenyum padanya, pasien yang kurawat baru-baru ini._

 _"Karena besok aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit ini, aku harap kita bisa bertemu di telaga itu pada malam festival!" ucapnya dengan penuh semangat. Matanya semakin terbakar api semangat._

 _Sejak operasinya berhasil, matanya selalu penuh dengan semangat. Mulutnya juga tak henti-hentinya meyakinkanku untuk datang ke festival yang selalu diadakan tiap tahun. Kadang ada di pusat perbelanjaan, tapi mereka melakukan festival rutin itu di telaga. Tidak ada hal yang spesial menurutku. Yang dilakukan selama festival hanya menulis harapan dan menggantungnya di bambu-bambu._

 _Aku mengangguk perlahan, bermaksud membuatnya tenang tanpa menjawab apapun melalui mulutku. Semoga ia tidak menaruh harapan besar bahwa aku akan menemuinya di telaga itu. Sungguh,_ _aku benar-benar tidak menyukai telaga itu_ _. Aku berjalan keluar mengikuti suster di depanku, lalu menoleh ke belakang sambil melengkungkan senyuman tipis sebelum aku menutup pintu ruangannya. Aku yakin, ia kembali melamun karena ia hanya sendirian di ruangan itu. Aku tahu ia akan kembali melamun. Saat malam hari aku melewati kamarnya, ruangannya begitu sunyi jika tak ada yang berkunjung. Tapi, saat aku masuk ke ruangan itu, ia tak berhenti bicara. Hal yang terus ia bicarakan adalah adiknya._

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan ini sangat sunyi. Ditambah lagi bekerja sampai malam di rumah sakit benar-benar membuat suntuk. Hanya suara dari mesin EKG menemaniku disetiap waktu pemeriksaan pasien di kamar ICU. Tuut ... tuut ... Bunyi itu selalu menemani malam suntukku saat aku datang untuk memeriksa kondisi pasien. Sebelumnya, ia tak berada di ruangan ini. Ini hari kelimanya di ruang ICU, kamar ini terasa sepi. Tidak ada yang berkunjung selain keluarga, bahkan jam besuk dibatasi.

"Sedikit ada kemajuan dari sebelumnya," gumamku sambil memperhatikan pemuda belia yang tidur di ranjang kamar ICU. Tidak, daripada tidur, lebih tepat disebut dengan koma. Ia koma setelah kondisinya memburuk pasca operasi. Tidak terjadi kesalahan, tapi aku merasa ini adalah kesalahanku yang membuatnya jatuh koma seperti ini.

"Dok, pemeriksaannya sudah selesai," ucap suster rambut pirang. Wajahnya sama seperti denganku, bisa dibilang kami adalah anak kembar. Kami lahir hanya beda beberapa menit, nama kami hampir mirip. Perbedaannya adalah namaku ditambahkan huruf 'to' setelah nama saudari kembarku. Katanya aku kembarannya, tapi aku tidak memiliki ingatan apapun tentang Rin. Seperti aku baru mengenalinya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Aku menganggukkan kepalanku, memberinya isyarat untuk keluar terlebih dahulu. Rin— kembaranku—berjalan keluar ruang ICU sementara aku masih berdiri diam. Diam sambil menatap pasien yang koma di hadapanku. Tubuhnya yang dulu berisi kini tampak kurus dan pucat. Bibirnya tidak semerah yang dulu. Rambutnya bahkan menjadi gundul. Aku ingat betul bagaimana rambutnya yang dulu. Rambutnya hijau, panjang, berponi, dan sangat lebat. Ia selalu mengoceh saat ia akan menjalani operasi pertamanya karena harus mencukur semua rambutnya. Rambut adalah mahkota baginya.

Namanya Gumiya. Satu hal yang membuatku tertarik pada pemuda yang satu ini adalah semangatnya, meskipun ia adalah anak yang banyak bicara. Kali ini sudah lebih dari enam bulan dia rawat inap. Usianya masih sangat belia, tepatnya enam belas tahun. Aku telah menjadi dokternya sejak ia berusia tiga belas tahun. Entah hukuman apa yang tengah ia terima sehingga mengidap penyakit mengerikan seperti ini. Penyakit yang ia lawan saat ini adalah kanker otak.

Bisa dibilang, dia adalah pasien termuda yang aku tangani. Jika ada yang mengalami hal yang serupa seperti Gumiya, aku belum mendapat kesempatan untuk menjadi penyembuhnya. Penyembuh, iya. Aku berharap aku bisa menyembuhkannya. Sudah tugasku sebagai seorang dokter untuk menyembuhkannya.

Anak yang tak bisa diam itu perlahan-lahan menjadi dekat denganku. Hanya ia yang tak sungkan untuk berteriak padaku, memperkenalkan keluarganya sampai-sampai menceritakan seluruh cerita kehidupannya. Di hari terakhirnya di rumah sakit tiga tahun yang lalu, ia menetapkanku sebagai salah satu temannya dengan begitu saja. Aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Tapi tak kuduga ia kembali sebagai pasienku lagi meskipun ia menjalani rawat jalan.

Aku memasukkan tanganku ke dalam saku jas putihku lalu mengambil satu buah amplop surat. Amplopnya berwarna hijau tanpa ada nama pengirimnya. "Hari ini ada surat yang datang untukmu," ucapku sambil membuka laci lemari di sebelah ranjangnya. Ia tak akan menjawab ucapanku. Tentu saja, itu karena ia sedang koma. Tapi, terkadang orang koma bisa mendengar apa yang kau katakan padanya.

Sebenarnya, ada banyak amplop yang belum terbuka sama sekali. Amplop-amplop yang belum dibacanya itu masih ada di ruang perawatannya yang dulu. Biasanya Gumiya rajin membacanya dan membalas surat-surat yang ia dapat. Satu hal yang membuatku merasa miris dengan kondisinya adalah karena aku belum melihat senyuman dari pasienku lagi. Ia selalu tersenyum ketika membaca surat-surat yang ia dapatkan. Ia berhenti membaca surat sejak satu minggu sebelum operasi pengangkatan sel kanker. Bahkan sewaktu sadar ia tak menyentuh satu suratpun karena ia terus melamun sepanjang hari. Kalimat yang dikeluarkannya dapat dihitung dengan jari. Diam menjadi jawaban andalannya yang baru. Tiga tahun terbiasa dengan ocehannya membuat dadaku terasa sesak melihatnya diam.

"Jika kau tidak cepat sadar, semakin banyak surat yang akan menumpuk untuk kau baca," gumamku sambil memasukan suratnya lalu menutupnya.

Aku tidak akan membaca suratnya. Aku tidak pernah membacanya secara langsung kecuali Gumiya sendiri yang memberitahukannya padaku. Meskipun teman dan dia dalam kondisi koma, aku tetap tak punya hak untuk membacanya.

Perhatianku teralih pada suara pintu ruangan yang terbuka. Rin masuk ke dalam sambil membawa dua buah surat lainnya. "Sepertinya surat untuk Gumiya ini tertinggal di ruang kerjamu. Tadi aku menemukannya di lantai." Rin memberikan suratnya padaku.

Benar juga. Hari ini aku mendapatkan tiga buah surat dari adik Gumiya—Ryuuto. Aku tidak sadar hanya membawa satu surat. Dua hari yang lalu keluarganya tidak sempat menjenguk Gumiya karena ada urusan di sekolah Ryuuto. Hari ini dia datang bersama ibunya dan langsung memberikan tiga buah surat padaku. Selama Gumiya berada di ruang ICU ia mulai menulis surat. Untuk anak kelas satu yang sekecil dia, aku sendiri kagum dia bisa menulis surat, mungkin karena ia melihat teman-teman kakaknya selalu datang membawa surat. Hanya anak itu yang berani menjadikanku kurir surat untuk Gumiya. Ia tidak pernah memberikan suratnya pada Rin. Sementara teman-teman Gumiya selalu memberikan surat mereka pada Rin. Mungkin itu yang disebut dengan mengambil kesempatan, sambil menyelam minum air.

Aku kembali membuka laci untuk menaruh surat yang tertinggal lalu menutupnya lagi. Jam kerjaku selesai untuk hari ini. Aku akan meninggalkannya sendirian, sambil berharap besok ia akan terbangun untuk membalas surat-suratnya. Aku berjalan mengikuti Rin keluar dari ruangan. Tidak ada suara yang menghentikanku seperti biasanya, suara yang meminta izin untuk pergi ke taman atau untuk mengunjungi sesama pasien. Ah, tidak lama ini ia kehilangan teman dari ruang sebelah, sama-sama penderita kanker otak. Aku menutup pintu itu sambil memperhatikan bayangan dirinya. Tidak ada yang mengucapkan selamat malam lagi hari ini.

.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, setelah istirahat agedanku adalah memeriksa keadaan Gumiya. Ia menunjukkan kemajuan yang baik kemarin. Langkahku terhenti ketika aku merasa sesuatu menarik jasku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat lorong rumah sakit lalu menunduk.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakakku?" tanya anak seorang anak kecil. Aku kenal suaranya. Hampir setiap hari kami bertemu. Aku juga menjadi perantara suratnya pada Gumiya. Ada peraturan, anak-anak seusianya tidak diijinkan untuk membesuk. Apalagi, kini Gumiya tengah dirawat di ICU. Bahkan keluarga hanya boleh menjenguknya dari jendela. Ia adik Gumiya yang masih berumur tujuh tahun, Ryuuto.

Aku melengkungkan senyuman tipisku sambil sedikit mendorongnya, bermaksud agar ia tidak mengikutiku lebih jauh. Aku menggenggam tangannya yang kecil lalu membawanya ke arah taman yang ada di dekat selasar.

"Mana ibumu? Kenapa berjalan-jalan sendirian?" tanyaku dengan sedikit ketus. Anak seusianya tidak baik untuk berjalan sendirian, meskipun di dalam rumah sakit yang jarang terjadi kejahatan sekalipun.

Ryuuto menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin saja ia terpisah dari ibunya.

"Tadi mama ada di sana," jawab Ryuuto sambil menunjuk tempat pembayaran administrasi rumah sakit. "Tapi karena aku melihat dokter ... aku mengikuti dokter karena mama lama sekali," jawabnya. Ia mendongak lalu menatap mataku. "Apa kakak belum bangun juga?" tanyanya. "Padahal aku sering berdoa untuknya."

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku. Aku tidak bisa berbohong, tapi juga tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya. Aku menghindari tatapan matanya sambil mengangguk pelan. Helaan nafasnya terdengar pelan. Anak itu kembali kecewa. Ini semua salahku ... operasi yang aku lakukan pada Gumiya membuat kondisinya kritis dan koma ...

"Rinto! Gumiya sadar!" teriak Rin.

Kakiku seketika bergerak, berlari mengejar Rin yang langsung lari ke ruang ICU. Ketika aku sampai, reaja berambut hijau itu tersenyum padaku. Aku menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat setelah ia sadar. Jika ia cepat pulih, akan lebih cepat untuk dia pindah ke kamar lamanya.

.

"Aku benci kakak." Suara Ryuto tiba-tiba menggema dalam ruang perawatan yang sepi. Sudah tiga hari setelah Gumiya dipindahkan dari ruang ICU.

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika mendengar suara Ryuuto di dalam kamar Gumiya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran anak kecil itu. Tentu saja aku tertegun mendengarnya bicara seperti itu. Ucapan benci dari anak kecil itu satu hal yang tidak bisa dianggap sepele. Tidak tahu siapa yang mengajarkannya begitu, tapi kurasa televisi bisa jadi satu dari sebagian penyebabnya.

"Aku tidak mau memiliki kakak sepertimu," lanjut Ryuuto.

Aku mengintip ke dalam. Di dalam kamar tidak ada siapapun kecuali kakak beradik itu. Tidak apa ibu mereka. Aku pikir akan terjadi keributan atau hal yang membuat kondisi Gumiya memburuk. Aku harus bersyukur, Ryuuto berkata seperti itu ketika ia sedang tertidur.

"Aku ingin punya kakak yang sehat, kuat, dan bisa kuajak main kapan saja. Tidak seperti kakak yang selalu diam. Aku tidak boleh main dengan kakak! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Bahkan kakak tidak membalas surat-suratku!" pekik Ryuuto dengan suara tinggi.

Suaranya tinggi, baru pertama kali aku mendengarnya. Biasanya ia hanya diam. Terkadang membawa mainan, bola, buku gambar dan mengajak Gumiya bermain bersamanya. Sayangnya, ibunya tidak membiarkan Ryuuto mengajak kakaknya bermain.

"Mama bilang aku tidak boleh mengganggu kakak. Kakak harus istirahat, harus tidur. Mama hanya perhatian pada kakak! Kalau kakak tidak sakit seperti ini, mama pasti tidak akan pilih kasih!"

 _"Aku mohon buat kakak sembuh dari penyakitnya!"_ Tiba-tiba suara Ryuuto kecil mengiang di kepalaku. Suara itu terdengar begitu saja. Seperti sebuah peristiwa yang pernah hilang dalam ingatanku, sosok Ryuuto kecil berdiri di depan sebuah telaga saat festival Tanabata. Ia berdiri di samping ibunya yang tengah menggantungkan kertas-kertas. Banyak orang yang berada di telaga itu. Aku melihatnya dari dalam air ...

 _Tugasmu adalah mengabulkan keinginannya sampai ia bahagia._ Suara itu tidak asing. Suara itu berasal dari dalam telaga. Semua gambaran itu begitu jelas, benar-benar nyata.

Apa yang aku pikirkan tadi? Mimpi di siang bolong? Khayalan tak jelas? Tapi rasanya benar-benar terjadi padaku. Kegilaan macam apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?

"Tahun ini kita tidak bisa pergi ke festival bersama-sama lagi! Beberapa kali aku berdoapun kakak tidak sembuh dan tidak mau bermain denganku. Aku tidak suka padamu!" Suara Ryuuto yang marah membawaku kembali waras. Kegilaan omong kosong tadi membuatku tak mendengar sebagian kata-katanya. Ryuuto berbalik sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku langsung bersembunyi dibaik pintu, menghindari Ryuuto. Anak itu berlari keluar kamar Gumiya tanpa melihat ke belakang. Sungguh, ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Aku masuk ke dalam. Ini memang jadwalku untuk memeriksa kondisi Gumiya. Aku menoleh ke belakang, berfikir Ryuuto mungkin ada di belakangku untuk memintaa maaf dan menyesali apa yang dia katakan. "Ada apa dengannya?" gumamamku. Dia tidak ada. Saat aku menoleh pada Gumiya, Gumiya membuka matanya, meneteskan air mata.

Ia tidak tidur atau mungkin tidak menyadari kehadiran adiknya. DIlihat dari air mata yang diteteskannya, aku yakin ia mendengar semua ucapan buruk adiknya. "Dokter mendengar semuanya?" tanya Gumiya dengan lirih.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja mendengar semuanya." Aku sedikit melirik ke belakang berharap Ryuuto kembali.

"Dok, bolehkah aku minta sesuatu padamu?" tanya Gumiya sambil menatap mataku. Mata kami saling memandang. Kini aku benar-benar tidak melihat semangat dalam matanya.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Izinkan aku keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini."

"Hah?" gumamku. Sekelebat ingatan tentang Ryuuto yang berdoa di danau itu bermain dalam benakku. Suaranya kembali terdengar. Memohon kesembuhan Gumiya, dan lagi-lagi aku membayangkan diriku berada di dalam telaga. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menghilangkan kegilaan yang tengah kupikirkan. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak," ucapku dengan ketus. "Bahkan berjalan ke kamar mandi pun kamu butuh bantuan dari perawat."

Gumiya melengkungkan senyuman tipis. "Tidak ada untungnya aku di rumah sakit dan menjalani berbagai operasi."

Mataku terbelalak. Api semangat telah redup dalam dirinya. Semakin hari ia memang semakin murung, hanya melihat jendela tanpa membaca surat-surat yang selalu membuatnya tertawa. Mungkin ia juga tidak membalas surat-surat yang ada di dalam lacinya lagi. Entah apa yang membuatnya putus asa dan menyerah akan hidupnya. Sekali ia menyerah ... ia akan kalah.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu? Biasanya kamu selalu percaya akan kesembuhanmu."

"Aku akan bernasib sama dengan Len, mati karena kanker. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku untuk melakukan hal yang belum aku lakukan dan bermain dengan Ryuuto," jawab Gumiya sambil menghapus air matanya. Ia tertawan kecil. "Ryuuto bilang dia benci padaku karena aku tidak pernah bisa bermain dengannya. Jadi izinkan aku menghadiri perayaan ulang tahun kota di telaga. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan dengan Ryuuto."

Aku kini paham apa yang membuat semangatnya hilang. Kematian sesama penderita kanker membuatnya terpuruk. Len meninggal sebelum operasi Gumiya. Mereka berdua berteman, sangat dekat, kamar mereka bersebelahan. Len sama seperti Gumiya, ceria dan penuh semangat. Jika semangat Gumiya padam karena kematian Len, akankah hal yang sama akan terjadi pada Ryuuto? SIfatnya yang _tsundere_ mungkin alasan dia bicara buruk seperti tadi, dan mungkin terlalu banyak menonton drama di televisi.

"Tapi jika kamu keluar saat kondisimu masih belum baik, kamu tetap tidak bisa bermain dengan Ryuuto. Aku harus membuatmu sembuh."

"Kalau begitu ... biarkan aku keluar satu hari ini saja. Aku akan kembali malam harinya. Aku ingin pergi ke festival ulang tahun kota yang ada di telaga."

"Akan aku izinkan jika kondisimu sudah membaik, tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Masih banyak festival yang bisa kamu datangi." Aku memegang tangan Gumiya, hendak memeriksanya. Sesaat aku seperti melihat cahaya kuning di tanganku. Saat itu juga aku merasa ngantuk dan sangat lemas. Energiku terkuras, mungkin aku terlalu kelahan karena begadang beberapa hari.

.

 _"Tugasmu adalah mengabulkan keinginan anak itu. Kau tidak akan bebas dari dunia ini sebelum keinginannya terkabul." Suara dari telaga itu terngiang di telingaku_

 _Sayangnya, menyembuhkan penyakit bukan pekerjaan seorang peri yang terperangkap dalam telaga. Jika dia berdoa seperti itu, seharusnya dia bicara pada dokter, bukannya meminta pada peri-peri yang terkurung dalam telaga. Penyakit tidak akan sembuh dengan sihir dan tipuan sulap. Kamu harus mengurangi mendengar cerita dongeng nak. Sayangnya telaga_ _—_ _tempat aku dan beberapa peri tinggal_ _—_ _menjadi satu bagian dari legenda dongeng kota ini. Kami peri benar ada tapi tidak berwujud, hanya seperti sebuah cahaya kunang-kunang. Jika kami keluar dari telaga ini, kami bisa berubah menjadi wujud manusia kami unuk mengabulkan keinginan._

 _Sungguh merepotkan. Aku harus berubah menjadi manusia lalu menulis ingatan palsu ke beberapa orang agar aku bisa menjadi dokter untuk menyembuhkan kakak anak itu. Jika penyakit bisa disembuhkan dengan sihir seperti apa yang terjadi di dunia sihir, aku bisa dengan mudah menjentikkan jari. Sayangnya ini dunia manusia. Peraturan yang berlaku di dunia ini berbeda dengan duniaku. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa menjadi manusia dan keluar dari telaga itu, aku harus berterima kasih pada anak kecil itu._

 _"Apa yang kamu inginkan?" tanyaku yang terhubung pada pemikiran bawah sadar anak itu. Kami peri bisa terhubung dengan pemikiran bawah sadar._

 _"Aku ingin punya kakak yang sehat." Jawaban itu sudah kucup. Aku harus menjadi seorang dokter. Ah, percuma rasanya. Di dunia manusia ini banyak dokter, kenapa aku harus menjadi salah satu dari mereka yang mengurusi orang sakit? Tanpa bantuanku kakaknya bisa disembuhkan oleh dokter lain. Tapi dia sudah membuat permohonan, aku yang hanya seorang peri yang harus mengabulkan apapun yang diinginkannya._

 _Semua berjalan tanpa ada sedikit kesalahan, aku masuk ke dalam keluarga Kagamine kemudian menjadi dokter. Sihir bisa mengendalikan pikiran, dan memanipulasi ingatan. Karena di dunia manusia tidak berlaku sihir fisik seperti memanggil api dan sebagainya, aku sedikit bersyukur karena tidak akan ada manusia yang sadar atau melawan. Dunia manusia memiliki kekuatan yang lemah soal sihir, jadi waktuku juga terbatas untuk mengabulkan keinginan anak itu. Jika tidak, aku bisa menjadi satu bagian dari dunia manusia. Jika aku gagal menyembuhkannya, aku akan kembali ke telaga._

"Rinto!" teriak Rin.

Semua bayangan yang seperti mimpi gila itu buyar. Aku membuka mataku. Jadi dari tadi itu aku tertidur? Aku tertidur di ruang kerja? Oh tidak ... kalau ketahuan yang lainnya aku bisa dipecat. Aku menatap Rin, suaranya sangat keras. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan bahuku. Kasar sekali caranya membangunkanku. "Ada apa?"

"Gumiya! Gumiya tidak ada di kamarnya!" pekik Rin sambil menarik tanganku, tapi karena kantuk aku masih tetap duduk di kursi sambil mencerna ucapannya. Dia kabur?

"Tidak ada?"

"Aku sudah mencarinya dimana-mana, dia tidak ada."

Aku bangkit dari kursi kerjaku dan langsung mengambil jas putih yang kugantungkan di kursi putar. "Maksudmu dia kabur?! Bagaimana bisa dia kabur? Bahkan berjalanpun lamban," teriakku. Aku mengenakan jasku lalu berlari keluar ruanganku, diikuti dengan Rin di belakangku. Tiba-tiba kaki ini rasanya berat sekali untuk bergerak. Jangankan berlari, berjalan oun rasanya berat sekali. Kaki ini seperti menahanku pergi ke kamar Gumiya. Apa karena aku baru bangun tidur? Aku rasa tidak. Keseimbanganku sudah baik dan kesadaranku sudah penuh.

"Karena ini sudah malam kamu cari di sekitar rumah sakit, aku akan cari ke sesuatu tempat!"

" _Aku ingin berjalan-jalan dengan Ryuuto._ " Ucapan Gumiya beberapa waktu yang lalu bermain di telingaku. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun kota ini. Perayaan besar diadakan di telaga dari pagi sampai malam. Kemungkinan besar jika ia nekat kabur dari rumah sakit, ia pergi ke perayaan ulang tahun kota. Tidak kusangka anak seceria itu akan melakukan hal yang nekat di masa-sama keputusasaannya.

Sesaat aku tidak merasakan tenaga disekujur tubuhku, rasanya lemas. Tapi indraku mendengar seperti ada yang memanggil dalam suara lirih. Suaranya mirip seperti mimpi aneh yang baru saja kualami. Suara itu dengan lirih memanggilku, memperingatiku waktuku sebentar lagi. Waktu apa? Apa aku akan dipanggil pencabut nyawa? Yang benar saja! Sekarang aku harus mengejar pasienku! Tidak ada waktunya memikirkan kegilaan ini! Saat aku berbalik dan berlari kecil ke luar rumah sakit, tubuhku kembali bertenaga. Hanya satu tempat aku aku yakini Gumiya berada disana, telaga kota yang selalu bercahaya saat malam.

Aku memacu mobilku secepat yang kubisa, melewati jalan pintas sebelum akhirnya mobil itu mogok ketika tanganku tiba-tiba bercahaya. Kegilaan apa lagi ini? Mobil mogok dan tangan bercahaya? Benar-benar tidak waras! Kurasa besok aku harus mengunjungi rumah sakit jiwa! Aku keluar dari mobilku. Kurasakan energi yang sangat besar muncul dalam diriku. Bagaimana aku mendeskripsikannya secara ilmiah? Bukan rasa bugar atau adrenalin yang terpacu. Rasanya, ah aku tidak menjelaskannya dalam bahasa ilmiah! Aku berlari, tapi nafasku tidak terengah, rasanya seperti terbang, melesat begitu saja seperti hantu yang ada di drama televisi. Entah berapa jarak yang kutempuh, tapi anehnya tidak ada yang memperhatikanku. Sesekali aku menoleh pada orang yang berpapasan, tapi mereka bagai tidak melihatku. Aku menghentikan langkahku begitu sadar di depanku ada seseorang, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku menembus tubuhnya.

 _Kau gagal mengabulkan keinginan Ryuuto._ Ucap suara misterius dalam benakku. Aku benar-benar tidak waras.

"Apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi?" tanyaku. Aku diam lalu menatap ke depan. Tanpa kusadari aku berada di dekat telaga, berdiri bersama dengan orang-orang dan di depanku ada Gumiya yang menggandeng tangan Ryuuto

"Gumi-" Suaraku menghilang. Kulihat tubuhku, tubuhku masih utuh. Aku pikir aku akan kembali menjadi peri. Hah? Apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Peri?

"Apa kakak benar-benar sudah sembuh?" tanya Ryuuto. Aku melihat dia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya pada Gumiya. Ingin rasanya aku menarik Gumiya kembali ke rumah sakit, tapi seperti ada yang menahanku. Keinginan lain Ryuuto yang menahanku ...

"Iya, lihatlah aku sudah bisa bermain bersamamu 'kan," jawab Gumiya. Wajahnya pucat, meskipun tidak sepucat siang tadi saat aku memeriksanya. Aku kembali melihat semangat di wajahnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah perkataan Ryuuto yang begitu menyakitkan menumbuhkan semangatnya? Padahal siang tadi dia seperti bunga yang lalu.

"Tapi ... wajah kakak pucat lagi," ucap Ryuuto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin aku kecapean karena main bola tadi."

Main bola? Artinya ia sudah kabur dari tadi dan tidak ada orang rumah sakit yang menyadarinya?!

"Rasanya tadi aku sangat bersemangat, tapi sekarang aku lelah. Kita duduk saja disini tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Gumiya. Aku melihat senyum diwajahnya. Senyuman yang berbeda, lebih ceria dan bercahaya, tapi cahaya semangat dimatanya redup ...

Ryuuto mengangguk. Mereka berdua duduk bersila seperti orang-orang yang lainnya. Mereka duduk menghadap telaga yang bercahaya memantulkan sinar bulan. Sebenarnya, cahaya itu juga datang dari pada peri. ... Bicara apa aku tadi?

"Kita pulang saja ya? Wajah kakak semakin pucat ..." Suara Ryuuto melemah. Anak ini, dia benar-benar _tsundere,_ ia berbohong mengatakan benci. Tapi saat Gumiya datang padanya, anak ini menyambutnya dan sekarang mulai khawatir.

"Hmm? Aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah. Aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit. Oh iya, jangan bilang pada mama kalau aku dapat izin dari dokter ya. Mama pasti memarahi dokter Rinto. Kasian dia, haha!"

Ryuuto bergeser mendekati Gumiya. Aku melangkah mendenkati mereka, tapi berhenti untuk menjaga jarak. Setidaknya ... biarkan kedua kakak beradik ini sejenak menikmati waktu mereka.

Ryuuto mengangguk.

"Kamu tidak benar-benar benci padaku 'kan?" tanya Gumiya dan Ryuuto mengangguk pelan. Anak-anak ...

"Sudah kuduga. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kamu mau ikut denganku saat aku menjemputmu pulang sekolah tadi hahaha."

Aku merasa ... tubuhku semakin ringan dan seperti tertarik ke mendekati mereka. Bukan ... aku seperti ingin mendekati telaga itu. Kutahan diriku sekuat mungkin, aku tidak bisa bermain air ditengah keramaian seperti ini.

"Lihatlah telaga yang bercahaya ini. Mau dengar sebuah legenda?" tanya Gumiya.

Ryuuto mengangguk pelan.

"Dahulu kala, kota ini dihuni para peri yang datang dari dunia lain. Mereka semua kecil, bahkan hanya terlihat seperti cahaya kunang-kunang. Tapi, ketika keberadaan mereka diketahui oleh manusia, peri-peri itu bersembunyi dari manusia. Peri-peri itu takut pada manusia yang tubuhnya lebih besar dari mereka, mereka takut jika mereka akan dilenyapkan oleh para manusia sehingga mereka bersembunyi di telaga ini. Semenjak saat itu, telaga ini menjadi bercahaya setiap malam. Karena manusia melindungi telaga ini, para peri yang memberanikan diri berkomunikasi dengan manusia dan berjanji untuk mengabulkan permintaan anak-anak yang berdoa di telaga ini." Gumiya menceritakan legenda kota yang sebelumnya tidak kupercayai. Tapi sebenarnya aku tahu legenda yang sebenarnya. Cerita dari sudut pandang manusia memang suka dilebih-lebihkan ...

"Aku pernah berdoa di telaga ini ... tapi belum terkabul ... Peri-peri itu hanya ceirta bohong." Ryuuto menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku ingat semua. Semuanya kini terasa jelas dalam kepalaku. Kegilaan yang aku pikir mustalih memang ada. Aku adalah salah satu peri yang terperangkap dalam telaga dan harus mengabulkan keinginan seseorang. Seseorang itu adalah Ryuuto, anak kecil yang belum menginjak usia dua puluh tahun. Aku melupakan jatidirku karena terlalu lama tinggal di dunia manusia, seharusnya aku sadar dari awal jika Gumiya tidak sembuh sepenuhnya setelah operasi pertama. Aku melupakan kekuatanku, tapi aku memang tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakit. Sihir kami hanya bisa memberikan energi untuk bertahan, bukan untuk menyembuhkan penyakit. Aku gagal mengabulkan keinginan Ryuuto.

"Memangnya apa yang kamu harapkan?" tanya Gumiya. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Ya, sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

"Kakak sembuh."

Gumiya mematung. Semangat di matanya benar-benar padam. Ia menutup matanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ryuuto. "Bagaimana kalau kita berdoda bersama-sama di telaga ini? Mungkin harapanmu kali ini akan terkabul."

Kini kesadaranku mulai hilang. Bahkan tubuhku terasa lebih ringan. Aku ingat peraturan peri telaga. Peri tidak akan kembali ke telaga atau ke dunia lain selama harapan belum terpenuhi. Peri akan kembali ke telaga jika gagal mengabulkan harapan. Peri akan kembali ke dunia asalnya jika harapan terkabul. Dengan kata lain ... telaga adalah penjaga untuk para peri. Perjuanganku sia-sia ...

"Aku tidak mau berdoa di telaga ini ..."

"Meskipun itu untuk kesembuhanku?" Gumiya menutup matanya. Aku mendengar suaranya yang lirik. Cahaya kehidupan meredup perlahan. Tinggal beberapa detik lagi sebelum cahaya itu redup.

Kekuatanku benar-benar hilang ... aku gagal menjadi penyembuhnya ... aku gagal mengabulkan keinginan Ryuuto. Aku tidak bisa melawan kehendak takdir. Takdirnya begitu kejam.

"Baiklah, aku akan berdoa bersama kakak ..."

"Gumiya! Ryuuto! Aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit! Pasti masih ada jalan untuk menyembuhkannya!" teriakku. Percuma, tak ada yang mendengar! Eksistensiku mulai terhapus! Tidak! Ini belum selesai!

"Biarkan aku sambil bersandar dibahumu ya. Aku mengantuk," ucap Gumiya. Ia sedikit menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kecil Ryuuto. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ... ini buruk.

"Hmm." Ryuuto mengangguk.

 _"Aku harap kakak bisa sehat. Kalau kakak tidak ada ... tidak ada yang bisa bersamaku lagi."_

 _"Aku harap Ryuuto bahagia dan dan tidak sedih terus."_

Aku mendengar harapan mereka berdua yang mereka ucapkan dalam hati. Saat aku membuka mataku, suara jeritan Ryuuto terdengar begitu keras memanggil nama Gumiya. Aku tidak ada disana untuk melihat saat-saat terakhirnya ... Aku juga tidak ada disana untuk menolong pasienku ... tidak, tapi temanku. Teriakan Ryuuto tidak berakhir, begitu juga suara kerumunan orang yang menggeromboli mereka. Aku melihat tangisan Ryuuto ... tapi tak bisa melihat bagaimana kondisi Gumiya. Aku kembali ke dalam telaga begitu waktu Gumiya habis. Aku memang peri yang memiliki kekuatan sihir ... tapi aku tak dapat melawan takdir ... Aku tak bisa memanggil namanya lagi, tak bisa melihat senyumnya lagi ... aku hanya bisa mendengar teriakan seorang adik yang memanggil kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, wajahmu mirip dengan seseorang yang aku kenal," ucapku seorang anak. Aku mengenal anak itu, tapi mungkin dia tidak ingat eksistensiku, atau mungkin ada sebagian ingatannya yang telah berubah. Iya masih tetap sama, pendek dan kecil. Belum banyak waktu yang berlalu, kesedihan masih tersirat di matanya. Aku mendekati bangkunya

"Hah?" tanya anak itu. Ia mengernyitkan alis hijaunya.

"Iya, setelah kulihat dengan teliti, kamu mirip temanku di sekolah yang dulu," ucapku. Ryuuto mengangkat satu alisnya. Saking semangatnya, aku lupa untuk menjaga suaraku. Aku buru-buru duduk dengan siap di bangkuku kemudian mendapati tatapan tajam wali kelas yang galak.

"Rinto Shion, kecilkan suaramu!" teriak guru. Aku mengangguk-angguk. Ketika guru itu kembali menghadap papan tulis, aku berbisik memanggil nama Ryuuto.

"Hei-hei, maukah kamu menjadi teman pertamaku disekolah ini?" tanyaku.

Ryuuto memicingkan matanya sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Namamu ... aku seperti pernah mendengarnya."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya ..."

* * *

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

A.N

Maafkan jika melenceng dari tema huhu dan maafkan jika absurd di urusan dokter-dokteran dan rumah sakit. aku buta sama begituan huhu. Wishnya tsundere :( tapi aku beruntung banget ya dapet wish panit

Untuk winkiesempress

maafkan jika tak sesuai harapan :( tapi semoga senang dengan angsanya wwww dan maafkan jika melenceng dari wish tsunderemu :(


End file.
